Beauty Or The Biker: An Interactive Story
by alicecullenfan110
Summary: Bella Swan is a beautiful, hardworking girl who is introduced to two girls: a blonde heiress named Rosalie, and a badass biker chick named Alice. Both have their own problems. Who will she choose? You decide!
1. Meet Bella

**Author's Note: So, this is an interactive story. This means that you get to choose what happens next in the story. Each chapter that is written will have a poll and whichever option gets the most votes will be chosen to go with the plot. Each poll will be open for a week only, then we will stop counting votes. No votes = an extra week to vote. You can vote by reviewing down below and just say which option you like better. Anyway, let's get started.**

I own nothing!

My name is Isabella Swan. Call me Bella. I'm 24, average height and weight, brunette, brown eyes, and a smile that could brighten a room (or at least that's what all my friends say.) I work for a magazine called Fashion Forward. I write articles about the latest styles and how you can achieve "the look" for less. I've never interviewed a celebrity before... until now.

I got in my crimson red Acura and drove to Starbucks before work. Figured I would treat myself and get a Salted Caramel Mocha, which is my favorite drink from Starbucks. I also got something for my assistant, Angela, who is practically my best friend.

That's when I saw her...

**Voting Time!**

**Who does Bella run into?**

**a) Rosalie**

**b) Alice**


	2. Meet Rosalie

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! Rose won by a freaking landslide, 14:6, so Bella will be meeting her in this chapter. But fear not, my Bellice shippers, because I'm sure Alice will be introduced very soon... Enjoy!**

I own nothing!

She was a legend. A star living in a perfect world that was prim and proper. The celebrity fashionista who had 3 Berkin bags, 2 silver Lexus cars, and a deaf cat who she signs to.

Rosalie Hale.

Her father, Henry Hale, is the owner of Hale hotels. They are, honestly, a million times better than Hilton hotels. I've never stayed in one, but some of my friends have. They said the service was amazing! All of the employees treated you as if you were a celebrity, the food was gourmet, they had the most amazing chocolate cake which is always served with a rose on the side. It was inspired by Rose. Also, they had free wifi, which is a major win in my opinion.

Rose also has a brother named Jasper, who is part of the band Screaming Violins, a band that plays classical music, with a rock twist. Jasper was inspired by the classical music he grew up listening to in the Hale hotels.

Rose smiled and beckoned me to come forward with her finger. I walked over calmly and sat in the chair across from her. She removed her sunglasses and said, "You were staring..."

"I-I'm very sorry, Ms. Hale. I promise not to do it a-"

I was interrupted by her laughing, "it's quite alright. I'm used to it."

I laughed in a nervous way.

"So," she smiled, "what would you like? An autograph? A picture? Snapchat follow?"

"Um, a picture would be nice..."

She took out her phone and asked me what my Instagram was. I told her what it was and she followed me. We then took a picture together and she tagged me in it, saying "Met this lovely woman at Starbucks. Hope to see her again soon. #Starbucks #NewFriend"

Afterwards, I thanked her and left to go to work. That was the greatest moment of my life. Rosalie Hale is so kind and beautiful. Why can't more people be like her? I mean, she's already proved she's no Paris!

When I got to work, I received some awesome news: I was promoted! I now get to interview celebrities about fashion, life, exercise, etc!

I then found out who my first interview was going to be with... Rosalie Hale! Small world, huh?

My friends were so happy to hear that I got promoted. The girls decided that we should go out. Since I'm a lesbian and Jessica is bi, they decided to go to a gay/lesbian bar.

Should I go?

**Should Bella go to the bar with her friends?**

**Yes or no?**


	3. Meet Alice

**Author's Note: Don't you just hate it when your work doesn't get saved, so you have to write everything all over again? That's my life! My iPad doesn't have any type of writing thing that I can save my work on, so I have to rely on the site for that. Sorry if this is late... Anyway, enjoy!**

I own nothing!

I decided, what the hell, I'll go crazy tonight!

My boss decided to let me off early today to celebrate the good news. I figured she also wanted to let me have a break so tomorrow I would be prepared for work, work, and more work!

I wanted to use the extra time I had off to get ready for tonight. Only thing is...I had no idea what to wear. I haven't gone to a gay bar since I graduated college, which was 2 years ago!

I thought of something else...what if I got laid tonight? I haven't had sex since Victoria and I broke up.

Victoria. Just the thought of her name makes me feel like shit. We met at college when I was a freshman. I was 19, she was 21. We were together for 3 years until I discovered that she cheated on me with 15 college girls at a party. She was sober, some of them were not. I told her to get out and we haven't spoken since.

Was I even ready for sex after 2 years? I didn't know and right now, I didn't care!

I figured I'd just put my hair up and find a cute outfit. Cardigans are in, right? Of course! Maybe some jeans will look nice... Oh, these don't fit! They're, like, a size four! I knew I shouldn't have eaten those sugar cookies at work!

Oh well, who doesn't like a good pair of black leggings? Perfect! I'll wear these with some Uggs and that'll be it!

When my friends came by, they saw what I was wearing and got mad. There was no way I was going to a bar dressed like this! I looked like I was going on a first date in the park! They got to work and changed my outfit from casual to sexy bombshell. They said the ponytail was fine, but everything else had to go!

They chose a black, faux leather outfit. Black jacket, black pants, black tank top underneath, black high heel boots, and a dark red lip. I took one look at myself and said "damn, I'd fuck me!"

We went to the club and were allowed in immediately. The music was loud and pretty good. The bar looked nice, if there hadn't been a rainbow flag in the center, you wouldn't be able to tell it was a gay bar. The bartender saw us and asked if we wanted anything. We each ordered Panty Droppers and drank them down. Jessica decided to pay, even though I usually pay for dinner.

Just then, some dude walked up and started talking to me and my friends.

"Hey, are you lesbians?"

Jessica and I nodded.

"Prove it. Make out or something!"

"Um, no thank you," I said.

He got closer. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Maybe you will if I buy you some more drinks..."

Some girl walked up and pulled him away from us, "Edward, fuck off and leave them alone!"

He called her a bitch and left. The girl looked at us and apologized, "Sorry, he's a perv. He comes in here every week trying to get lesbian couples to kiss in front of him so he can have something to masturbate to later."

"Can't he just go home and watch porn?" Jessica asked.

"No," she said, "he says it's not real enough for him."

I blushed. This girl was hot! She had a black pixie cut, hazel eyes, and naturally red lips. She looked like a badass version of Snow White. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" She asked me.

"S-sure," I said, nervously.

We got on the dance floor and started dancing to some Lady Gaga and Marilyn Manson song remix. She was amazing on the dance floor. I didn't even know her name and she was already making me want to do naughty things to her. Was I drunk already?

She winked at me and said, "Alice."

Oh my god, it was like she read my mind...

"Bella," I replied.

Next thing I knew, her tongue was in my mouth and I couldn't help myself. We were making out on the dance floor. After a while, we pulled away and she gave me her number. She walked out of the bar and I followed her. She winked at me, put on her helmet, got on her bike, and left the bar.

One thing for sure, I would never forget that girl.

**Voting time:**

**Which character do you like so far? Rose or Alice? Whichever character receives the most votes is the next person Bella goes on a date with.**


	4. Lesbian or Bi?

Author's note: I've been feeling like shit lately. My mom and I have been fighting a lot. She never wants to listen to me and on top of that she thinks I'm fat and I need to lose weight. I don't think I need to lose weight because I'm happy with my body, but the fact that she would say this to her own daughter makes me upset. Not to mention, if I tried to lose weight, my anorexia would kick in again. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

I own nothing!

The next day, I woke up with the biggest hangover alive! My head was throbbing and I did not want to eat anything. I made myself a hangover smoothie, took an aspirin, and started getting ready. Afterwards, I made a light breakfast as well as lunch, and left for work.

When I arrived, my boss was there, congratulating me again on my promotion. She then gave me my questions sheet and directions to the place where the interview was taking place. I drove there, excited to see Rose Hale.

The interview took place at a Hale hotel. And let me tell you, my friends did not lie! Classical music played everywhere and the building reminded me of a 17th century palace! It was grand, elegant, and incredibly fancy!

When I arrived, Rose was waiting for me in her suite. It was probably the most beautiful hotel room I have ever seen. Far grander than any Hilton! The room was a light pink and on the right wall, a painting of a Rose was placed there. The beds were pink as well, but a darker shade than the walls. It looked like a rich girl's room... and it was.

Rose immediately gave me a hug and told me to sit on the bed next to hers. She smiled at me and we began the interview.

"Who is the biggest influence of your life?"

"My dad," she smiled, "he inspired me to be the woman I am today."

"If you were allowed to only wear one makeup brand, what would it be?"

"Urban Decay," she said, sweetly.

"Describe yourself in one word."

"Passionate!"

"Who is your dream guy?"

She paused for a bit and said, "Kind."

"Favorite celebrity?"

"My brother, of course," she smiled.

After we finished she decided to give me a little interview.

"Biggest crush?"

"No comment," I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm a lesbian," I giggled.

"A girlfriend?"

"No, I'm single,"

"Wanna go on a date this Saturday? My treat..."

I gulped, "That sounds nice."

She got close and whispered in my ear, "See you at 7. Don't tell anyone."

She kissed me on the cheek and I left, my cheeks as red as a lobster. I checked my notes and they were perfect. Afterwards, I went back to work and began typing. Tomorrow, she would be taking pictures with the photographer and I was required to go. And then Saturday is our date, so I need to pick out what to wear.

I had no idea that Rose was interested in girls. Was she bi? Lesbian? Curious? I had absolutely no idea! I mean, she didn't seem like she was a lesbian. Maybe she was a fem, like me? I don't know.

All I knew was that she likes girls. More importantly, she seems to like me. I just hope that I won't mess this up. Now, what should I wear for my date?

**What should Bella wear on her date?**

**a) Something casual**

**b) Something dressy**


	5. Secret Dates

Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for not posting for a while. I took a small break because it was the holiday season and I was spending it with my family, so I had no time to write. I promise, though, that I will write every Wednesday or Thursday. I hope you guys enjoy :)

I own nothing!

Today was my date with Rosalie. Internally, I was freaking out. Externally, I was ready. I wore a white sweater with blue jeans, red lipstick, and brown boots. If this didn't scream casual, I don't know what does.

Rosalie texted me where we'd be going. I was to meet her at a restaurant called La Belle. It was an Italian restaurant that served French desserts. Very classy. I almost felt bad for wearing something casual, but she said not to worry about dressing up.

I got in my car and drove down to the restaurant. She was there, waiting for me. Her hair was curly and she wore almost the exact same thing I was wearing, but she looked a thousand times better than I did. She gave me a hug when she saw me and I hugged her back.

The waiter escorted us to a room in the back, away from the other customers. I was confused a little, but I figured maybe she just didn't feel like getting approached tonight. We sat down at our little table and Rosalie ordered us some merlot to drink. Merlot was always Rosalie's favorite.

"You look very lovely tonight," I said politely.

She giggled, "so do you. We're wearing the same thing."

"I'm very sorry about that," I said, biting my lip, "I could go change if you want."

"No, you look amazing," Rose insisted, "you don't need to change."

"So, what's with the room?" I said.

She shrugged, "I figured maybe we could have a little privacy."

I began to think to myself...why would we need privacy? I mean, it's not like we're Brad and Angelina... And then it hit me: she's still in the closet. She doesn't want people to know we're going out because she's not comfortable with everyone knowing she likes girls.

"You don't want them to know, do you?"

She bit her lip and sighed, "my dad doesn't know I like girls. And I don't want him to know. If he found out, he'd be disappointed in me. So, I've kept it a secret. I understand if you don't want to date me now..."

"No, of course I want to date you," I whispered, "I completely understand."

"R-really? You understand?"

I nodded and she kissed me.

"Thank you," she smiled, "you're the first person who understands me."

I smiled. I understood why she wanted to keep it a secret because when I was in high school, I had to keep some of my relationships a secret. Either I wasn't ready to come out or the person I was dating wasn't ready. Sometimes it was both. I figured maybe I could give it a shot.

We continued on with our date and I let Rosalie order for me, knowing she'd pick out something good. I loved all of the food she ordered for me. She then got dessert for us to share. It was French macaroons, and they were delicious. It was almost like I was in Paris.

"Someday, I'll take you to Paris," she winked.

I just about died. I had always wanted to go to Paris! It was my dream. The thought of us in Paris together was breathtaking. I hope we get to go soon.

After dinner, she walked me to my car and told me to follow her to the hotel where she stayed. We walked up to her room and began making out on her bed. She was absolutely amazing. Her kisses were so soft and inviting and her breasts were practically calling me, begging me to touch them. Thankfully, she did.

Afterwards, she introduced me to her cat and taught me some signs, like food, stop, and water. I drove home and noticed something white stuffed in my glove box. It was a note that said "Next Friday, we're going out again. Here's $200. Go buy yourself something nice. -Rose."

There was a bouquet of flowers on my doorstep. Red roses. Very lovely red roses. I brought them inside and put them in my kitchen.

As I was getting ready for bed, I got a text from Alice. She was asking me out on a date tomorrow. I texted her yes. She said I could choose where we go. What should I choose?

**Where should they go?**

**a) Bar.**

**b) Bowling alley.**


	6. No Strings Attached

Author's Note: I wanted to write early today because I will be busy both tomorrow and Thursday. Just a quick question: do any of you like Most Popular Girls in School? I'm a huge fan lol. My favorite character is Deandra. Anyway, enjoy!

I own nothing!

I started getting ready for the date. It was Sunday night and I was excited. I wore all black, black skinny jeans, a black top with Nirvana on it, a leather jacket, and black combat boots. For my makeup, I kept my eyes neutral and wore a deep burgundy lipstick.

Alice said she'd pick me up around 6 on her motorcycle. I knew she would look sexy tonight. I remembered how she **looked** the night I met her. Those tight jeans, luscious lips, and wicked green eyes could **attract** anyone. I hope she feels the same way about me...

And then I thought of Rosalie...would she approve of me going out with other girls? Would she call this off if she found out? Then I remembered...Rosalie and I aren't even an item. We're just dating. Besides, eventually her dad will become suspicious of the fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend, so she'd have to pretend to date a guy for a while. I have nothing to worry about.

But what about Alice? Would she be okay with me dating other girls? Or would she want me all to herself? I'll have to ask her tonight. We decided to go bowling tonight. I hear they have a pizza place inside that makes the best pizzas!

Alice came around 6:05, looking drop dead sexy! She wore leather pants, leather shoes, a leather jacket, hell almost everything she wore was leather! Joan Jett would fuck her, and so would I!

She kissed me right on the spot and said I looked sexy. I laughed and said, "Please, look at yourself! You look like Joan Jett!"

She winked, "thanks, doll. You ready?"

I nodded, got on, and we went straight to the bowling alley. We agreed that she'd pay for the games and shoes and I'd pay for food. She bought the tickets and the shoes and walked over to our lane.

Once we got there, things got interesting. She put my name in as doll. I winked and put her name in as kitty. She laughed and we started bowling. I started off with a spare, and she got a freaking turkey! She said I should see her when she's drunk. I said she might whoop my ass if she played drunk. Then she winked and told me she'd like to whip my ass.

Halfway through the game, we got hungry, so I bought us a meat lover's pizza and a couple beers. We put some red flakes on the pizza because, as it turns out, we both love spicy foods. While we ate, we talked about we did for a living.

"A magazine editor/interviewer, huh? Who've you interviewed?"

"Rosalie Hale," I said.

"Pfft," she said, "she's nothing. Her dad's some big homophobic asshole who thinks we can't be with whoever we want to be with. I bet she thinks the same."

I was appalled. I had no idea she felt this way about Rose. I mean, I knew she felt differently about the LGBT community. Maybe if I said something, she'd think differently of her.

"Trust me," I smiled, "she's nothing like her father."

"I'd hope so. Any dirt on her?"

I got nervous. I knew she'd be mad if I told Alice. What if she told everyone that Rose was gay. I decided to make something up.

"She can't stand it when people look at her too long. She almost scolded me for even glancing at her."

She laughed, "That's crazy. I work at Sephora. I get a discount there."

I smiled, "That's cool!"

Alice smirked, "well, it certainly pays."

"Um... Can I ask you something?" I said, nervously.

"Sure," she said, "what's up?"

"I'm actually dating someone else, but I still want to date you... Is that okay?"

She laughed really loudly, "of course! You can date whoever you want, it's cool with me."

I was shocked, "are you a polygamist?"

"Nope," she said, "I'm just not interested in a **committed** relationship. I haven't had one in five years. Besides, it's boring."

Well, that was interesting.

After we played our game and finished eating, she took me home and kissed me at my doorstep. She left and slipped a gift card in my bra. It was a gift card to Sephora. She said she wanted me to come visit her at work sometime. I agreed and she left.

Well, I was officially dating two girls with different problems. Rose wants to date me, but she isn't open about her sexuality. Alice is open about her sexuality, she just wants to stay single. What do I do?

Who do you guys prefer? Alice or Rose?


	7. Dresses and Kittens

Author's note: I've been sick since Saturday. I hate being sick so much. I hope none of you guys got sick. Anyways, enjoy!

I own nothing!

On Wednesday after work, I went shopping for a new dress. I thought about asking some of my friends to help me pick something out, but then they'd just ask me who the dress was for. The colors I was looking for were blue, black, and violet.

While I was there, I figured I would go to Sephora to visit Alice. Maybe I'll even buy a makeup palette to go with my dress. I only have the Naked 1 palette. I should get some shoes as well, since a girl can never have too many pairs of shoes.

I found a pretty dress from JCPenney. It was navy blue with black and silver gems on one strap. The other side didn't have a strap. It was pretty short and tight, so it worked with my body type. Afterwards, I headed to a shoe store and picked out some silver heels that showed my feet. Figured that would work just fine with my dress.

Next stop, Alice express! I walked up to one of the employees and asked if Alice was working today, she politely said yes and directed me to her. She whispered in my ear that I was the first girl to visit Alice at work. I guess that's a pretty big deal.

Alice hugged me and thanked me for coming to visit her. She had a bright smile on her face, so I couldn't help but smile. I asked her what she could recommend for me, and she directed me to this new palette from Urban Decay. I thought it looked nice, so I bought it with the gift card she got me. She asked if I had a date coming up, and I decided to be honest and say yes. She never asked who it was, but I figured she just didn't think it was her business. I gave her a quick kiss and left.

Rose asked me to come over for a bit, so I **agreed.** I went straight to my apartment, dropped off my stuff, and headed straight for the Hale. She was sitting in her apartment, freaking out. Turns out, the cat got a little busy with one of the cats in the hotel and now she was in labor.

"Bella, I need your help...will you go get some towels and something for Phoebe to drink out of?"

I nodded and did what she asked me to do. The cat gave birth to 5 adorable little kittens and I agreed to take two of them home once they were ready. Until then, they'd have to stay with Rose and Phoebe. We named the kittens Alex, Fluffy, Joy, Rocky, and Lilly. They were very cute and cuddly.

Rose thanked me for helping her, I told her I'd be there to help her any time. I went to PetCo with her and we picked up a bed for Phoebe and her cats to lie in. We also picked up some stuff for the kittens to play with when they got a little older.

When we got home, we placed the bed on the floor and helped Phoebe put the kittens on the bed. Rosalie and I kissed for a bit and decided to order room service for dinner since I never had room service before. We ordered some gourmet dish to split and a chocolate cake. The food was so incredibly delicious! I just wish I could have this every day.

Afterwards, I went home and promised her that I would be safe. I just hope for her sake she can handle taking care of a cat and 5 kittens.

Do you guys prefer Sushi or Italian food?


	8. The Bad News

I own nothing!

Today, I woke up, remembering that I had a date with Rosalie. She had one of her straight friends watch the kittens for her while she was gone and told her that she was going out on a date with someone she was seeing. She didn't give out any details, just told her she was going out.

I got up, made breakfast, went to the gym, and mentally prepared myself to go on this date. I knew that I didn't want to eat too much, otherwise I wouldn't eat anything at the restaurant, but I didn't want to eat too little, otherwise I'd eat too much. So I settled for a light lunch and cleaned my skin to prepare it for makeup.

At around 5 I started getting ready for our date. I made sure to do my makeup before putting on my dress and perfume. I used the makeup I got at Sephora and wore a Victoria's Secret perfume that I got back in June. I put on my dress and jewelry. For my hair, I decided to curl it and part it on the side. I liked how I looked in the mirror. I should get dressed up more often!

Right at 7, my beautiful Rose picked me up and took me to a nice Italian restaurant called Bella Casa, or beautiful house. It was a pretty fancy place, so I didn't feel bad for getting all dressed up. Rose looked gorgeous as well. She wore a red dress, black heels, and her hair was done up really nicely.

She ordered an iced tea, but insisted that I drink wine, so she ordered me a glass of Merlot. She ordered chicken fettuccine while I got a salad. She said I could have some of her food, and I nodded. She just looked so amazing tonight, I couldn't help but smile.

That's when she laid the horrible news on me! I didn't know what was coming and then she just laid it on me. I was in such a good mood until she told me. Well, I'll tell you what she told me.

"Bella, I have to tell you something..."

"You're having kittens again?" I joked.

She giggled, "No, it's more serious than that."

I listened to every word she said.

"I got a call from my dad the other day. He and I were talking about the future and he asked me why I didn't have a boyfriend. He said he used to like Emmett and I should date him again..."

Emmett was her on again, off again boyfriend. I had found out that he was actually gay and that they were actually each other's beards. They met back in college and Emmett was afraid to come out because his family were Christians. So they came up with a plan to be each other's beards, breaking up and getting back together every once in a while.

I knew exactly what she was trying to say. She was trying to ask me if it was okay with me if she lied and said they were going out again. I was devastated, but I decided to lie to her and say it was okay.

"Yes, you can say you two are going out. I don't mind," I said, faking a smile.

She hugged and thanked me, saying she'd make it up to me later. Afterwards, our food came and I stuffed myself down, leaving no food on my plate. I paid for my food while she covered everything else.

Afterwards, we came back to my place and made love for the first time. It was amazing, although, I was still a little sad. All of my feelings were put in that, and that's all that mattered to me. Tomorrow, I had another date with Alice.

What movie should we see?


	9. Gone Girl

I own nothing!

Today, I had a date with Alice. We decided to hang out at her place instead and rent a movie from xfinity. I picked Gone Girl and she agreed, although she wasn't too excited that Ben Affleck was in it.

I had gotten a call that day from Rose. She asked me if I wanted to come over. I told her I was busy tonight and promised her we'd hang out next week. She agreed and hung up. Afterwards, I thought long and hard about it.

I really like Rose, but I can't be with her if she won't come out. But, I can't just give up on her. It feels like I'm in an episode of Skins. I'll just stay with her for a while longer.

Alice, however, she was the complete opposite of Rose. She was out and proud. She didn't care if you knew because she loved the fact that she was gay. She just didn't want to be in a relationship.

Do I really have to pick which one I prefer? Hell no!

I figured tonight I wouldn't wear makeup and let Alice see me for who I really was. I wore a plaid shirt, jeans, and white shoes. Typical 90's clothes. We agreed that she would pick me up at 7 as we'd order Chinese.

She picked me up at 7 on the dot and we went straight to her house. We decided to order takeout now and watch the movie while we wait. She put on the movie and we started watching.

Alice looked so sexy just sitting there. She wore a leather jacket with a black top, black pants, and combat boots. She'd look at me every once in a while and I'd look back at her the same way. Eventually, we couldn't take the tension, so we started making out during the movie and messing around with each other.

While we were fooling around, there was a knock at the door and Alice whispered "shit!' and got the door. It was our food. We paused the movie and started eating. I got the Sweet and Sour chicken and she got the General Tsao's chicken. It was really good.

"So, who's this other chick you're dating?" Alice asked.

"Just some chick from college," I replied.

"What's her name?"

I came up with a fake name, "Rebecca."

"Sounds pretty," she smiled.

"What about you? You dating anyone?"

"Just some girl, Lauren," Alice said.

"I see," I said, "she pretty?"

"She's cute," she smirked, "But she's no Isabella Swan."

I smiled and gave her a little kiss before we finished up our food and decided to finish the movie. After the movie, we had sex and she took me home.

**Do you think Bella should choose now or later?**


End file.
